


Shameless

by Rachrar



Series: Hat Academy [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: Black Hat had no shame. He never had; if it felt pleasurable, why be ashamed of it? Just revel in the enjoyment.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, student Flug and teacher Black Hat is canon, let's celebrate with more porn!

Black Hat had no shame. He never had; if it felt pleasurable, why be ashamed of it? Just revel in the enjoyment. Maybe he fucked students on the regular. Maybe he fucked White Hat every once in a while. Maybe he fucked a few animals just to watch humans squirm in discomfort as he stared them dead in the eye as he came. Point is, he had done many things average humans would find shameful, even as they were enjoyable. But Flug, on the other hand, avoided shame.

So to see Flug bent over to hide and stuffed into the gap underneath the podium was shocking, to say the least. Flug covered his mouth with a finger, begging for mercy and Black Hat’s silence. Considering he was wearing a very short skirt and had the indecency to go pantyless, he felt inclined to let Flug be. For now, at least.

Seeing as no students were yet inside, Black Hat merely grinned and undid his fly. “If you want me to keep your filthy actions here quiet, I expect you to get busy.”

Flug whimpered, but he shoved the bag off of his head and tucked it behind him. The knowledge that anyone could come in early and see him on his knees before the professor was astoundingly hot, and his cunt dripped with arousal.

He licked his lips, wetting them, then pulled Black Hat forward just a little. Black Hat raised a brow at the insolence, but a moment later, Flug’s mouth was on his cock as he was hard pressed to say it wasn’t worth it.

Flug was a small man, but even so, the space in the podium was not nearly enough. He knew that the moment a student walked even close to the front, the pleated skirt would be seen around the edges of the wood. Hell, if Black Hat turned on the AC as he usually did, the air currents might even be enough to ruffle the skirt and blow it around. It was terrifying.

He lapped at the tentacle, wrinkling his nose when the cock twitched and dripped pre on his face. He licked it off of his face, wiping it off with a hand and cleaning that before returning to Black Hat’s dick just to make the professor wait. The ashy taste was comfortable, though it was always a shock to taste anew, and it slid down his throat easily. His eyes watered as it plunged deeper, ruthless as it fucked his face.

He swallowed hard just to feel it twitch and writhe, then froze in place as he heard a door open. Steps echoed in the room as someone walked closer to the front. Black Hat didn’t ease up; if anything, he rolled his hips forward to force Flug to return to his efforts lest he choke and cough for the mysterious person to hear.

Shoving down a pathetic whine that wanted to bubble up, Flug worked on that cock like his life depended on it. When he heard White Hat’s voice greet Black Hat, he did choke, but luckily Black Hat had responded to the other headmaster at the same time. Fear prickled on the back of his neck; White Hat was also an eldritch, there was no way he didn’t know what was going on.

Flug couldn’t understand what they were talking about, his heartbeat was too loud in his ears for anything to make sense. He squirmed, his thighs moist and his clit aching, and dropped a hand to touch himself. It was scary as hell-- it was arousing as fuck.

Flug’s eyes closed, desperately rubbing his clit and licking at Black Hat’s cock like a starving man, needing to get Black Hat off as soon as possible to avoid being noticed. White Hat though, it just _had_ to be White Hat; even if he did see or hear, he would just think less of Flug, he’d never say anything. He would just give Flug that pitying gaze and a shook head, knowingly disappointed in Flug.

The shame would burn into Flug; it would be one thing if it were Grey Hat, who just didn’t give a shit. But White Hat had tried convincing him to be a hero, had told him how useful he could be and how many people would be grateful for him. White Hat, who knew he was being fucked by a professor, probably assuming he was passing from giving up use of his cunt rather than earning it.

White Hat would just sigh sadly, think to himself how pathetic Flug was and pretend he didn’t see anything. White Hat wouldn’t even share the information, and somehow, it was worse to know that only White Hat would know his shame; at least if everyone knew, nobody would have to hide a secret. But White Hat would hide it for Flug’s sake, to keep what little honor he had left in his body.

Flug’s thighs shook, the skirt too short to cover his pussy as he thrust three fingers in, spreading his walls wide in need, gasping around Black Hat’s tentacle as his orgasm rolled over him. Rocking against his fingers, he mouthed at Black Hat’s dick, too caught up in his own climax to really see Black Hat’s through, but luckily for him, Black Hat was there too, spurting messily on his chest in thick ropes. Flug’s hand ached as he pulled it out, Black Hat glancing down to make sure Flug wasn’t going to fall over only to see Flug cleaning his own release from his fingers, coyly smirking up at Black Hat.

Black Hat’s lips pursed, but he turned a paper over to the other professor, making a waving away motion. White Hat turned around and grumbled something, but Flug was too caught up in the afterglow to care. The minute they were alone, however, Black Hat scooped Flug out from his hideyhole, holding him over his shoulder carelessly, though Flug did note that he was not uncomfortable.

“Filthy boy,” Black Hat said affectionately, taking Flug to his office. Flug needed to recover and his office would ensure that nobody would bother him. He tossed Flug on the desk, who merely stretched like a cat, pleased with the arrangements. “Go to sleep or whatever humans do, I have a job to finish.”

Flug beamed at Black Hat from under his bangs, settling on the wood like it were a bed. “Yes, sir.”

“You still owe me for the homework due today.”

“Dammit….”


End file.
